


Midnight stalker

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Rejection, Stalking, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its weird around Babs...its all was weird around babs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight stalker

 Its weird around Babs...its all was weird around babs.

He's always, looking looming, Babs..he always thought of babs...Whenever he had free time, he's always Looking for babs, 

She's beautiful, her beautiful Dark eyes, brown Chocolate hair, smooth skin , her hand is so soft, like a fluffly cloud, 

He thought...'Today was, the day.' The day he asked her...to merry him,

As the crowded Base soon Walked away the only ones that were there was him and babs 

'Perfect time.'

She sat, writing down on her paper, humming, he walked up to her

"Hey." He muttered softly, but loudly 

She looked up with thoes brown eyes, a smile her face "Hey." She said back,

He was nervous now.."Babs..I uhh..i don't know how to say this.."

Her face had confusion, but urged him on any way "Yes?" She asked

He knelt "W-would you m-merry?" He asked fool with hope

Barbara was silent for a moment, 

She spoke gulit dreading in her "D-dick, i...i don't know..how to respond to...this...I'm...not sure...I'm..I'm..sorry..b-but no."

Her face had Gulit, her eyes saddened, 

And then something in his Heart cracked..

It hurt....

That was heh...the first time someone turned him down...


End file.
